


Hat stealer

by Over_grown_toe_nail



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Gentle, I feel like Scout would be a gentle lover, No Angst, No Going Back, Yoink!, guess I'm tf2 trash now, hat stealing, hats cause sex, lil bit of shy Scout, slow, the word 'yoink' is used, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_grown_toe_nail/pseuds/Over_grown_toe_nail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look cute in my hat.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to your lips. He sighed through his nose and you smiled, hooking your arm around his neck. He broke the kiss to speak, “Just don’t dirty it up.” You smiled holding up three fingers.</p><p>“Scout’s Honor.” You chuckled. Scout rolled his eyes and mocked your laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hat stealer

Scouts hat. 

You wanted it. You wanted to wear it. Even now sitting on the couch with him, movie on the T.V., you just stared at it. You had no idea what it was about the hat that made you want it, but you wanted it. Scout’s pale blue eyes were focused on the movie. Now was the time to strike. With careful movements you leaned closer to him.

“Yoink!” You picked Scouts hat off his head, placing it on yours.

“Hey!” He called, reaching for his hat. You laughed and made sure he couldn’t get it. He chuckled with you and tackled you down on the couch, making you squeak and close your eyes laughing. You laughed and had to raise a hand to hold onto the hat so it wouldn’t fall off. For a moment he stopped moving and looked down at your laughing form. You noticed he wasn’t trying to take it back and opened your eyes, seeing him staring down at you a soft sheepish smile on his face.

“What...whats with that face?” You asked, still chuckling lightly. He bent down, flicking the bill of the hat so it was off your face, and giving your nose a peck.

“You look cute in my hat.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to your lips. He sighed through his nose and you smiled, hooking your arm around his neck. He broke the kiss to speak, “Just don’t dirty it up.” You smiled holding up three fingers.

“Scout’s Honor.” You chuckled. Scout rolled his eyes and mocked your laugh.

“You’re so funny.” 

“Someone’s sarcasm is strong today.” You chuckled again as Scout leaned to press kissed along your cheek and to your jaw. You sighed and closed your eyes again, tipping your head back as Scout found his way to your neck. A slight nip was placed on the spot where your neck connected with your shoulder. That sure as hell got a noise out of you. Scout mumbled something against your neck.

“What was that?” You asked, moving your hands back to his neck.

“I said I love you.” Scout’s cheeks were flushed. That was cute, love is such a sacred word to him. It wasn’t even something he could say to his closest friends, only you and his mum, but that was different of course. It made you feel special. He hardly opened up, but when he did it was like a dam breaking, and everything came flowing out.

“I love you too, Scout.” You whispered,cupping his cheek with one hand. There he went again, giving you that look. The look of desperation and worry. You wanted nothing but to curl yourself around him and never let him go.   
Lifting your head slightly you brushed your lips against his, pulling him down and taking his hand in yours. You slid his hand up your shirt, letting go when he reached under your bra. His breathing became shaky, hand shaking slightly. You broke the kiss, taking his face in your hands again.

“Scout, it’s okay. You know what to do.” You whispered, kissing him again. You nipped on his lip, wanting him to hurry up. Scout took in a deep breath through his nose and cupped your breast in his hands, he exhaled shakily. No matter how many times you made love he was always nervous. It was cute in a weird way. You sighed, arching up in his hands. He squeezed your breast, making you whine.

“Ah, Scout, honey.” You groaned as he went back to you neck. His fingers knew what to do they were just shy. He groaned against your neck, hips pushing down on yours. You gasped at the feeling and pushed your hips up against him. Your own hands went to work taking his shirt off, hands sliding down his slim torso. That got something out of him. He slid his hands under your thighs, lifting both legs around his waist. He made quick work of slipping your shirt off and pressing hot passionate kiss after kiss over your chest and breast. His tongue ran between your breast, but stopped because of your bra. You arched so he could unsnap it. His lips just barely touched your skin as he slid further down.

“Scout, please.” You whined, wanting his kisses back. He pressed back once at your jeans, kissing along the line of them. “Fuck, Scout just take them off.” You groaned, lifting your hips up. Sure Scout liked to take it slow, but sometime he was too slow. The man did as you asked, sliding your jeans down your legs, his lips following, kissing your thighs. He slid his hands up your legs, admiring every part of your body. He was always so gentle, so amazing. 

“Scout, please, I want you. I want you now.” You panted, tugging his hands up. Scout crawled back up, shoving his face in your neck. Somewhere between the time of him crawling up to you he’d taken his pants off. 

“You, sure you’re ready?” He asked, voice lower and raspier than usual. You nodded and cupped his face, pulling him down for a kiss. Scout pushed in, groaning against your mouth. When he was all the way in you let out a shuddering whine. 

“Fuck, you’re good.” You whispered, breaking the kiss. Scout leaned his forehead against yours sighing softly. 

“I wanna stay like this forever.” His speech was becoming slurred, mind overcome by love and lust. He pulled back and pushed back in, creating a slow, even rhythm. You opened your mouth, breath mixing with Scouts. This was probably the best you two had ever had. He moved his head to fit his nose against yours. He clenched his jaw and let out groans that sounded similar to your name. 

“Fuck.” He groaned picking up the pace. You gasped and rolled your hips up against his. You couldn’t stop looking at his face, the blissful look on his face. His closed eyes, eyebrows turned up in the center, jaw slack with whines, groans, and incoherent words leaving his mouth. Scouts eyes opened slightly and he flushed, seeing you staring at him so intently. You were sure you had a blissful look on your face, for he reached with a shaky hand to brush a strand of hair from your face, leaning down and smashing his lips against yours.

“You look so cute, so good, especially with my hat.” He panted against your lips. It was your turn to flush. You couldn’t stand it when he spoke like that. You squeaked and curled your arms around his neck, shoving your face into his shoulder. You could hear his chuckle that melted into a moan in your ear.

“Please, Scout, f-faster.” You whispered, nails gently scratching down his spine. Scout’s hips stuttered and his back arched closer to you. He worked his hips faster, sometimes rolling them or changing angles. Scout reached down, taking your hips in his hands and lifting them for a better angle. Your head tossed back, arms flopping to the sides of your head. Scout leaned over your body, resting his forehead against your chest, bursts of air fanned over your skin as he panted. 

“O-oh, yes. Scout.” Your voice reduced to a whisper, body feeling numb with his hands running over your body, the beautiful friction in your nether regions, Scout’s comfortable weight above you. Your orgasm was like a semi hitting you. Tears welted in the corner of your eyes, hand scrambling to grab anything, landing on his shoulders and digging into the skin there, your entire body tensed and relaxed, legs squeezed him closer. Then came the feeling of being filled as Scout came shortly after you, moaning through clenched teeth, he death gripped his arms around you, even after your breath evened and your heart rate returned normal. He just, held you.

“That, was…” He started, then trailed off.

“I should wear your hat more often.” You sighed out a laugh. Scout smiled and pressed a gentle short kiss to your lips and nose.

“Love ya’.” He said tucking his head under your chin.

“Love ya’ too.” You murmured, kissing the top of his head.

Scout’s hat.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I just think Scout would take it slow and be snooper gentle with his lover. Also this took three hours because I get distracted so easily. Hope you liked it! Feed back is always appreciated.


End file.
